


In a Heartbeat

by Crowleys_bitch1967



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harrene, Johnlock - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Mystade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_bitch1967/pseuds/Crowleys_bitch1967
Summary: When Mycroft first met Greg he fell in love with him in a Heartbeat, it took a year for them to become official and they moved in to Mycroft' house, now almost two years later they are getting married,."the iceman has melted at long last" that is what Anthea said when she found out."If he's happy, I'm sure he won't be moping around a crime scene anymore" Anderson had said before Sherlock told him to piss off and he stalked off to go 'speak to' Sally.WarningBoyxBoyAdult contentMentions of drug abuse and alcoholMentions of self harm and depression13+





	1. Nerves and engagement rings

Mycroft’ PoV  
I steeple my hands under my chin in pure Sherlock fashion, what have I done to deserve such feeling to a certain detective inspector, I met him at a particularly gruesome murder of an MP and of course having a minor occupation with the British Government has its perks, god I still remember seeing his face when I pulled up and got out of my black Mercedes.

*flashback*  
I pull up outside the police tape and get out, nodding to the driver and he drives away, I walk over to a man with grey (obviously dyed by his brown roots) hair and he stops me before I can lift the tape up.

"I'm sorry sir, this is a crime scene, no members of the public is to access beyond this tape" He drawls, putting on a fake polite face at the official and staring into Mycroft' dark eyes with his gleaming blue pools of life. Being a Holmes' I could read his life like a book. I observed that he had recently divorced from his wife and was living in a small apartment but spends most his time either at the gym or at his office in Scotland Yard due to his eyes looking tired but excited at the same time, I knew he was constantly at the gym because of the shape he was in, he was very muscly.

I blush at this thought before putting my mask on and standing my full stature before reaching into my breast pocket and pulling out my badge that certified that I was an official for the government. I twist it around in my hand, smirking. I was always one for dramatics and he rolls his eyes and grabs it and observed it greatly for any sign of being fake, finally happy he lifts the tape up and follows me towards my brother and his companion.

"So, Mycroft Holmes, my guess is your Sherlock' brother?" He asks, confident and smiling wide, his whole face lit up with happiness before turning back to a slight smile as we approach my brother who was busy observing John' ass from behind as John made his own 'deductions' as I will politely call them.

"Oh for god's sake, Mycroft what are you doing here?" Sherlock hisses before observing me and smirking and I notice that he was smirking at me and the other man, I roll my eyes and grin at him icily, nodding my head towards John and he holds up his hand to reveal a sterling silver ring on his left hand and observe an engraving of 'Afghanistan or Iraq?' I chuckle at the engraving slightly and John turns to look at me before noticing Sherlock showing his ring to me and blushing lightly.

"I believe a congratulations is in order"I say, formally and the DI looks at me weirdly before noticing the ring as well and gasping, covering his hand with his mouth and grabbing Sherlock' hand and observing the ring profusely. Sherlock scoffs and turns to his fiancé who was chuckling at the obvious wedding joke the DI has made.

"Aah Mycroft, this is DI GREGORY Lestrade" he glares at John playfully as he says the DI's name and John nods proudly whilst Gregory looks surprised.

"Pleasure is all mine Mycroft Holmes" Gregory smiles and holds his hand out for me to shake which I take happily, a shot of electricity bolts up my arm and to my heart and I pulls away quickly. I nod to my brother and walk away to my car and get in before driving away to my house in Kensington Gardens.

*end of flashback*

Here we are a year and a half later, his legs on my lap as I read my book, a glass of my favourite Dalmore whiskey in my left palm, it slightly clinking on my engagement ring. I hear a sigh and lower my book to see a very nervous looking DI, I chuckle and folds the edge of my page and places the book on the small table beside me. And take a sip of my whiskey.

"Everything alright, love?" I ask and he takes his legs off my laps and cuddles into me, his muscly arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. "I guess I'm just nervous" he swallowed and grabbed my glass out of my hand and sips it before putting it back in my hand.

"So you steal my favourite whiskey then, love?" I grin and he nods before getting up and stretching, his back cracking slightly. "Jacob made a chocolate cake for us, do you want some?" He asks and I get up and kiss him lightly.

"You are talking to Mycroft Lestrade-Holmes, of course I want bloody chocolate cake" I exclaim and pull him into the kitchen and open the fridge. I spot the delicious sweet treat and bring it out.

"Okay That is the most marvellous looking cake I have ever seen in my lifetime, Well the only cake I've seen is a Colin the caterpillar on my birthday" Gregory chuckled as I cut two pieces of cake for myself and my Soon to be husband.

I hand him the plate along with a fork and he cuts a small piece off and eats it and moans at the taste. "Oh my lord that is spectacular" he says and takes a slightly blogger piece to eat and I laugh and begin to eat mine happily.

Two years ago, when Greg and I got together and we went on a date to the Benares Restaurant and said I was meant to be on a diet and he grabbed my hands and starting telling me how perfect i was and from then on I was healthy but still normal although i did have my moments but nothing my fiancé couldn't fix.

We finish our cake and I demand we go to bed as we have to get up rather early to be ready for the biggest and best day of our lives as I put it. He agrees and we walk up the stairs and into our room. I brush my teeth and change into my pyjama's and get into bed. Not long after, Greg joins me and he turns off the lamp and we cuddle close to one another.

"It's our last of being fiancés, how do you feel, love?" Greg asks, his voice filled with love and passions and I grin and tighten my grip on his waist.

"Perfect" I say, short but sweet and feel him smile as he falls asleep.

~

Here we go again, a new story, the bad thing is I actually prefer to update my Wattpad than revise but I actually got some in yesterday although I did completely panic but oh well.

Enjoy?

-LC


	2. Tuxedo’s and Vows

Mycroft' PoV  
I wake at seven thirty the next morning and find my husband-to-be laying on my chest, his cheek on my chest just above my heart. I smile and give in to the urge to kiss him and he stirs, before revealing his beautiful blue eyes that sparkle in the dim summer light. He smiles at me affectionately and plants a small kiss on my lips before getting up and stretching, walking into the bathroom sleepily.

I get up and get my suit out and grab a small bag to put all the stuff needed before the wedding and shoving it in carelessly and turn to see Greg smiling at me. "Please tell me you won't wear a suit just to Sherlock and John'?" He grins and I shake my head and get out the only casual clothing I own, light blue jeans and a emerald tee shirt and my white converse and he grins.

"I bet your ass will look great in those, love" Greg says and I roll my eyes playfully and go into the bathroom and get into the shower, smiling as I do so, when I get out, I wrap a fluffy white towel around my waist and go into the bedroom and get changed into my clothes. I walk down the stairs and into the dining room, spotting Greg sat at the the table, eating a piece of toast and reading the morning paper.

"Anything worth our time?" I ask as I sit down and Jacob comes in with my toast and marmalade, and a cup of coffee. Greg puts the paper down and smiles.

"Nothing That can't beat the fact I'm marrying you" He animated, his eyes full of the love I see every single day of my life. I grin and kiss his cheek and finish eating my toast and gulp all my coffee down before looking at the time.

"I best be off my love, next time I see you we will be getting married, I love you so much" I say and kiss him sweetly, he sighs and I walk slowly into the Hall and get my converse on before opening the door and walking out.

~

I get to Sherlock and John' and hear the cry of a baby and chuckle. About six months ago, John and Sherlock had a surrogate deliver a baby, a beautiful baby boy by the name of Hamish, he had Sherlock's hair and eyes, along with Johns nose and smile.

I knock on the door and Ms. Hudson opens it and smiles wide. "Hello Mycroft, they are upstairs, Sherlock is nervous for his big brother, he's had two massages from John since he woke up" she chuckles and I nod and walk up the stairs, bursting through the door dramatically.

"Sherlock Holmes, I demand you stop being nervous for me, that is my job and my job only, now get your arse over here and hug your big brother" I shout and they all chuckle, including baby Hamish. Sherlock gets up and I pull him into a hug before John gets up and hands a baby Hamish to me and I coo at him in adoration.

"Come on, let's go get ready" Sherlock murmurs, a small smile on his face and leads me into the bedroom and I lay out the suit and Sherlock smiles.

"Mycroft, I want to say this in advance, I'm so proud of my big brother I mean, who would have thought two years ago, when I was the only person to know about your crush on Greg that you two would be getting married" he sighs and I smile, nodding a thanks to him as he leaves so I can get ready.

~

We pull up to the church and father opens the door to the car so I can get out, "thank you father" I breathe, nervously and he nods and hugs me before joining our mother and going into the church, I follow in pursuit and spot Greg standing just meters away in his black suit looking as stunning as ever.

I reach him and he intertwined our hands together and smiles at me widely. "You look absolutely stunning, 'Myc" He compliments and I blush lightly at him. "As do you, love" I murmur and he grins.

We look to the priest and he begins, I drown out for the most part but then the Vows come. "Mycroft your first to say your vows" the priest says, nodding to me and smiling small. I take a deep breathe and look to Gregory with love and passion. "Gregory Thomas Lestrade, you have melted my icy heart, when we first met a small layer of ice within me cracked and melted away to reveal my love towards you, I know it was in a particularly gruesome situation being at a crime scene but I instantly knew I had fell for you, when I asked you on a date and you said yes, that was the best day of my life, you have given me life and reason, you have made me small and laugh, you have told me how perfect I am with or without the diet, you even had a proper go at Sherlock for always putting me down, I love you with all my heart and soul" I finish and look at Greg to see tears in his eyes as I push the ring onto his finger, but he was still smiling widely.

"Gregory, your turn" the priest continues, looking at Greg and he breathes heavily. Greg looks at me and grins. "How does on follow up that immaculate speech. Richard Mycroft John Holmes, I cherish your love and friendship, you are perfect in every way, I have to agree that I have melted your icy heart and god, I love every second Your with me, I an thrilled to see where our companionship takes us and hope that it takes us to great heights. I love you too Mycroft Holmes" he sniffs and I follow and he wipes a stray tears from my eye as he pushes the ring onto my finger.

"I now pronounce mr and mr Lestrade-Holmes, you  
May kiss your groom" the priest moves away and I dip Greg and we giggle as I kiss him, sealing our marriage and everyone cheers, Sherlock' being the loudest and as his hand was in johns and the other holding Hamish up. I laugh at his happiness and help Greg up and he leads me out of the church and the photographer begins taking photographs.

We have one with Sherlock and John and Hamish as well ad everyone else. After about an hour of taking photos, we get into a car and begin to drive to the reception at the ritz hotel, this is also where we will stay for the night before flying to Hawaii for our honeymoon. As so as I sit down Gregory kisses me full heartedly, I smile into the kiss and he pulls back and puts his forehead on mine and smiles widely.

"Hello husband" he whispers, intertwines our hands together and I grin. "Hello there husband" I reply, kissing his lightly again and rest my head on his shoulder, still smiling he kisses my temple and we sit like that until we reach the reception and Greg looks out the window at the large, elegant looking building, his face lit up with shock and excitement.

"So this is why you wouldn't tell me where we where to have our reception, I was beginning to worry" he chuckled and I beam at him. "I guess the other surprise is that we are staying here for the night should be told as well, so surprise" I laugh as his jaw drops and he grabs me and peppers my face with kisses. "I love you so much" he said in between kisses and we come to a stop outside the front of the hotel. Jack, our driver opens to door and I nod in thanks before getting out and helping my husband out as well. Everyone else had already arrived and our hands remained intertwined all the way to the reception room and Gregory looks around flabbergasted and I chuckle at his adorable face and kiss his cheek before leading him over to our table and sit beside Sherlock and Greg sits beside me with John on his right.

Sherlock has Hamish on his lap and his bouncing him lightly, the little boy was giggling uncontrollably and I chuckle and Sherlock hands the boy to me and I start playing with him, tickling his tummy, making him laugh.

~

Enjoy?  
-LC


	3. Best man speech and Rudy

Mycroft' PoV  
We all finish our lunch and it was time for Sherlock to do his best man speech, I could tell he was slightly nervous and worried he'd mess up. He stands up and everyone looks at him.

"Lady's and gentlemen, family and friends we are here celebrating my brother Mycroft and my friend Greg' wedding, now here is where it gets embarrassing for Mycroft, around two years ago, I remember him walking into John and I's flat and falling into John's armchair, his face was like a puppy when getting a treat, all lit up and excited, just a month before he had met DI Greg Lestrade and now they had gone on one date without me knowing and of course me being me, I deduced why he was so happy. This is where I could tell he had gone on a date and i remember how I reacted" John laughs at this and Sherlock smiles at him, "let's just say, when finding out my brother had gone on a date with Greg, the Gay inside me shone through" everyone laughs at this, including Ms. Hudson and Molly who where crying with laughter.

"If I remember correctly, I started jumping up and down and squealing like a idiot, but let us forget that and embarrass my brother and  so, let's start with childhood shall we...well, Mycroft was always fun although he was seven years older than me, we used to play pirates in the garden and he used to chase me around the garden and call himself the tickle monster" I laugh and blush, a tear makes it's way down my face and Greg wipes it away and my smile widens. "When he turned fourteen however, that all changed, he stayed in his room most of the time, either doing his work for school or work for the job he'd taken up as fathers assistant, but then, I lost redbeard and Mycroft sat at the end of my bed until I went to sleep every night for two months and thus a new Sherlock was born, we started arguing more and our relationship grew thinner but I always knew the old Mycroft would always be there to make me smile, and up until I met John Watson, Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade was the one thing keeping me sane, so a toast to the newly weds" we all stand up and raise our glasses and John hugs Sherlock and kisses him tenderly before we all sit back down.

~

After a few hours it was time for the first dance, we had asked Sherlock to compose a piece for us which, he did and it was beautiful, Sherlock has also given us dancing lessons which was good bonding between my brother and I and John sat and watched, laughing at Sherlock' small insults and Greg hitting him over the head a few times. We waltz cross the floor, I noticed a smile etched on Sherlock' face and he was staring at his husband from the crowd. It comes to an end and everyone cheers and Sherlock throws his rose into the crowd and Molly catches it, we all cheer for her and she blushes, smiling widely.

 

~

After a few more hours, everyone leaves and I lead my husband up the stairs and into our suite and his jaw drops for a second time that time and I smile and pick up the presents and lay them on the bed and sit next to Greg on the bed and he rests his head on my shoulder, his smile as wide as possible and I grab the closest present and hand it to him and look at the tag, it was from Sherlock, John and Hamish. I smile and he rips off the paper to reveal a box, I open it and it reveals a large stack of pictures ranging from Greg and I on a date to him proposing to me to us kissing and many others. I gasp and look through them, there was a few from our childhood and my favourite family picture of My mother and father in bed and Sherlock and I laughing as we opened our Christmas presents and the silhouette of our uncle Rudy in the mirror behind us, he was pulling a funny face to make us all laugh. a tear falls down my cheeks as I remember Uncle Rudy's last words to me and turn it over to see his printing on the back saying:

Family is the only ingredient for happiness, go far my boys for I shall see you from the sky.  
Your old Uncle Rudy

Greg looks at it and I wipe the tears from my face, "that was what he last said to us before he died, that was are last day with him before he went into the home" I murmur and Greg hugs me I whispers in my ear, "he would be so proud of you" I smile and kiss him and we open the next one from Molly which was one of her homemade picture frames that she is very good at making and it had a picture of Sherlock, John, Hamish, Greg and I in it and I smile, "that's sweet of her, do you remember how long it took for us to get Sherlock to take that picture" Greg laughs and I join in.

Soon we are crying with each other and laying on the bed, holding our stomachs for support, tears of laughter falling down our cheeks. We stop laughing and look at each other and Greg kisses me and I rest my hand on his cheek as his rests on my hip. The kiss gets more heated and Greg flips me onto my back and straddles me whilst still kissing me, his hands find their way to my waist and he untucks my shirt and his hands come in contact with my skin and it tingles from his gentle touch as he unbuttons the shirt to reveal my chest, he detached himself from my lips and connects his to my neck cans finds my sweet spot and I groan in pleasure, his travels down my chest and begins to unbuckle my belt.

~

We wake up the next day in a tangle of sheets and limbs, our bodies still bare from the night before and I smile at the thought of last night, I manage to untangle myself from my husbands grip and walk into the bathroom and have a shower.

I get out and wipe the steam from the mirror and spot the love bite on my collarbone and smile before walking into the bedroom and open the wardrobe where I had sent Anthea to put some clothes and get out some comfy but nice clothes that I had brought, some comfy jeans and a white tee shirt and put them on before spotting my husbands blue eyes staring at me with a small smirk on his face and smile.

"Good morning, love" I say and he beams and gets up, finding his boxers and putting them on before walking over to me and Placing a tender kiss on my lips and walking into the bathroom.

~

So, we got the best man speech and first dance along with vulnerable Mycroft.  
What did you think?  
-LC


End file.
